


Striptease

by birdsofmalcontent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Burlesque, Consent is so very sexy y'all, Dream's Fingerless Gloves, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fishnets, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, George the Wingman, High Heels, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Nicknames, Praise Kink, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofmalcontent/pseuds/birdsofmalcontent
Summary: "I think this is an excellent idea! Personal striptease from Dream? Come on, George, that's everyone's fantasy."Dream blushes hard at the statement while George lets out a snort. "I think that's only your fantasy, Sapnap."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 572





	Striptease

Fun thing about living with someone: you can do a lot more stupid shit.

"Stupid shit" meaning getting drunk at 4 in the morning, screaming as loud as one can when they lose at video games, eating cornflakes for every meal because that's all there is in the house, and hosting rap battles in the afternoons.

It also involves making bets like there's no tomorrow.

Dream has always been a competitive person. It's in his nature and part of the reason he's so good at Minecraft (the other part was the fact he'd been addicted to it for the better part of the last decade).

Sapnap's not a particularly competitive person, but Dream is horrifyingly persuasive, so to settle disputes, they set up bets to make everything interesting.

They always have to be playing for something, some kind of prize. Before they met up, it was things like dares to be performed on video, tweets to be sent from the other's account, phallic objects received through the mail, and occasionally an embarrassing outfit to wear when it was just the two of them.

Yeah, their relationship was at that point, or maybe not at any point at all. Maybe it danced along the line, hopping from side to side, its indecisiveness fueled by a slew of lewd pictures and a drunken night of whispered words and red cheeks. Whatever it was, it was comfortable and unspoken; a promise of "someday" and "soon".

Now, the bets involve prizes like who has to cook dinner, who gets to pick the movies, who vacuums the stairs and cleans the catboxes and empties the dishwasher.

Today, though, it's a step further.

"Dreeeeam," Sapnap whines.

He's loud enough that Dream can hear him from upstairs as well as through the speaker. Dream knows the sound won't pick up on his mic, but still, does Sap really have to be that noisy?

"Yes?" Dream closes out of the world he's in and makes a fresh one, being rewarded with a desert as it loads.

"I'm bored."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, go on Twitter and entertain yourself, or better yet, start up a conversation with us and entertain the viewers," George snaps.

"Woah, George, no need to be hostile."

"I can be as hostile as I want." There's no malice behind the words, just George's usual playful grumpiness.

"Dreeeeeeeeeam."

"Sapnap, what do you want to do?"

"Speedrun."

"But I'm speedrunning."

"What if we both hopped on a world together and tried to speedrun at the same time?"

"I don't think that'll work."

"Come on, Dream, let's make a bet for it."

Though he wasn't really liking the idea of this, the idea makes Dream perk up a little. "A bet? What kind of bet?"

"Something like... well, I don't know. George, thoughts?"

"What if," George swallows whatever food he's been munching on throughout the stream, "you speedrun until one of you dies, and whoever loses has to do something that I choose?"

"That's the worst idea I've ever heard," Sapnap says.

"Do you have a better one? I kinda like it." Dream logs out of the current world and starts another run. He spawns on an island and immediately hops out. "Speedrunning by myself is going nowhere."

"Then boot up a world and pray for the best."

*****************

Sapnap wins.

Dream hits the desert temple pressure plate and explodes not even two seconds before Sapnap is flung into the air by an Iron Golem.

The chat goes crazy.

George doesn't stop giggling.

"So are you gonna tell us what I have to do?" Dream asks when he finishes pouting.

"I won't say it on stream," George replies.

"Chat's gonna love that."

"Do you just not know what you're gonna make him do?" Sapnap asks.

"No, no, just can't say it on stream. Might get you banned, actually."

"George, what are you planning?"

"Oh, you'll see when the stream ends!"

Does Dream end it a little faster because he wants to know what the prize (or the punishment) is? Yes.

"Alright, George," Dream says, double-checking again that the stream is off and gone. "Tell us what Sapnap wins."

"Now, you technically don't have to do it, but... thoughts on performing a burlesque routine?"

"What?" Dream exclaims. Sapnap laughs happily in the background.

"You heard what I said! And you don't technically have to do one, but you did lose the bet..."

"Is he gonna have to perform it for me?" Sapnap asks, still laughing.

"That was my plan, yeah. Obviously, he would film it as well, and then we can use it for blackmail material."

"Hold up, no no, don't make this blackmail. I'll do it but I won't let you video it."

"But how will I see it?" George whines.

"I think this is an excellent idea! Personal striptease from Dream? Come on, George, that's everyone's fantasy."

Dream blushes hard at the statement while George lets out a snort. "I think that's only your fantasy, Sapnap."

Dream's mind hopes there's some truth in Sapnap's words. They haven't done anything since they moved in together, and Dream has hoped that their previous heated texts would lead to something in real life. He respects Sapnap's wishes but is still disappointed that nothing's occurred.

"I'm okay with it if it means making you guys happy," Dream comments, realizing he isn't opposed to doing this.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to go with it," George laughs.

"Well, I'm a man of honor. I lost a bet and have to follow through."

"Alright. At least send me a picture, please, I won't give it to anyone but I would like to see."

"Fine." Dream sighs, already plotting about how the hell he's going to pull this off.

He's seen burlesque routines before in movies, so honestly, he can probably do this. Besides, he's got reasonably "loose hips" (as his doctor once described), so that'll make it all easier.

Two hours later, he finally makes it out of his room to get something to eat and finds Sapnap in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and staring at his phone. Dream fills a mug with water and dumps it into the HotShot (their hot water warmer), then rifles through the cabinet for a teabag. "Hey, Sap?"

"Hmmm?" Sapnap looks up from his phone as Dream finds a box of chamomile.

"I don't have to do the burlesque thing if you don't want me to."

"Oh." Sapnap's cheeks turn bright red. "I mean, I was kinda interested to see how it would turn out..."

"Oh." It's Dream's turn to blush. "It's gonna take a couple days so I can actually learn a dance."

"I'm fine with that. Can I make a request, though?"

"Sure."

"Could you," Sapnap looks down at his feet, "can you wear your fingerless gloves while you're doing it?"

"You like those?"

"I just think they'll fit the aesthetic."

"Sure, baby, I can do that if you want it so bad."

Dream doesn't need to look to know he's made Sapnap blush.

Oh, this is going to be fun.

*********************

When Dream gets serious about something, he goes the whole nine yards.

He already has a pair of black heels from a Halloween costume two years ago (he was a ghost with a white sheet, bare legs, and the heels). He already owns a pair of tight black shorts that hug his ass in the perfect way. The fingerless gloves have been perched atop his dresser for weeks because he's been procrastinating putting them away.

The black fishnets arrive in two days.

Dream researches how to do a burlesque routine because frankly, he's seen a few before but has no idea what to do.

It seems to be very much about the hips.

He figures out he can do the splits, which he did not expect.

A week after the bet is made, he's got a dance choreographed and memorized and the outfit finished.

He texts Sapnap to go into the living room, sit on the couch, set up a camera if he wants to, and turn the string lights to their red setting (they're usually blue or green). Sapnap texts back a "hell yeah" and Dream hears him move to the living room.

The fishnets stab him in a couple of places but they make his legs look absolutely incredible. The booty shorts are tight and hot, the heels make him three inches taller, and his chest muscles look chiseled (he's opted for no shirt). The fingerless gloves pull the whole look together.

If Dream's being honest, he feels hot, he feels confident, and he's excited to see Sapnap's reaction.

There's already a speaker hooked into the living room, and Dream starts playing the song as he steps out of his bedroom. It's a slowed version of "Feelin' Good" by Michael Bublé, dragged out so the bass is deeper and the vocals are sweeter.

Sapnap doesn't say anything aloud, but when Dream comes out of the hallway in his getup, his eyes go wide and his cheeks darken.

There's no camera set up. It's just the two of them.

Dream begins the dance, rolling his hips, doing kicks and snaps, bending over and showing off his rear as much as possible. Sapnap watches with wide eyes and a fascinated expression, and Dream feeds off of that energy, feeling better and sexier with every beat.

As the song's beat drops, Dream slides down into a split (how he can do it in heels, he does not know) and Sapnap lets out a gasp. Dream just grins, loving the feeling of entertaining Sapnap like this.

Dream perfects the double pirouette, kicks high, shakes his hips, and practically lives the music. He feels shameless, he feels alive, he feels incredible.

Sapnap is enraptured the whole time.

When Dream leans down and slowly drags his hand up his leg, he makes eye contact with his best friend, and Sapnap crosses his legs quickly.

Dream counts that as a victory.

For the finale, Dream does a body roll to snap his hips forward, turns and bends over to show Sapnap a full view, then stands slowly, flips again, and seats himself firmly in Sapnap's lap, straddling his thighs and grinding down, feeling the hardness under him. The music fades out slowly and silence fills the air, only broken by Dream's heavy breathing.

"Dream-" Sapnap breathes, and Dream moves a hand up to his cheek, running a finger down his jaw.

"How'd I do?" Dream murmurs.

"Amazing." Sapnap's hands grip his waist, strong fingers digging into warm skin, and Dream arches into it.

"You like it?"

"Way more than liked it."

"Yeah, I can feel that." Dream grinds down again and Sapnap lets out another gasp.

"We should send a picture to George before-"

"Before what?" Dream cocks an eyebrow.

"I think you know what."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Dream slowly climbs off Sapnap's lap and hands him his phone.

"Give us a pose, then," Sapnap says, and Dream moves one hip forward and smirks at the camera. As soon as the picture is taken, Sapnap drops his phone on the side table and looks back up at Dream. "Now, get back over here."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I've ever been about something."

"Really?"

"Dream, I'm in love with you, have been for the last two years, and I've been too scared to do something about it because I wasn't sure if all the things we did on Discord and stuff was a joke or not."

"Yeah? So I'm guessing you got pretty excited when George suggested this?"

"Fuck, Dream, when I said it was my fantasy, I wasn't lying."

Dream climbs back into Sapnap's lap, grinding down once again as he does so. Sapnap lets out an unabashed moan and grips his hips so tightly that Dream can't move anymore.

"I'm in love with you too," Dream says against Sapnap's cheek, hands on either shoulder in front of him. "Didn't think shaking my ass to Michael Buble would be the thing to get me to confess that, but you know what, here we are."

Sapnap giggles. "I think that's the best way to confess feelings actually. See, I didn't think you shaking your ass to Michael Buble would be so hot, but again, here we are."

"You think it was hot?"

"I think it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Dream groans at that, kneading his hands into Sapnap's shoulders. "Hey Sap?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"I want you to ruin me, Dream."

Their lips are together as soon as Sapnap's done talking. It's everything Dream has thought about for years, exactly how warm and soft and wet and hot and sweet and good that he wanted it to be. Dream invades Sapnap's mouth quickly, licking against his tongue and tasting the sweet dregs of an energy drink.

Sapnap pulls back after a few minutes, breathing heavily, pupils blown, eyes shining in the warm red light of the living room. His lips are swollen a little, wet with spit from the kisses. "Holy shit."

"Good?"

"So good." Sapnap's lips connect with Dream's jaw, pressing slow kisses before dragging down to his neck and sucking a claiming spot.

Dream moans as Sapnap finds a sensitive spot on his throat, right over his pulse spot. He's surprised that he wants Sapnap to take control, to do with him what he pleases, but it feels incredible to have Sapnap's hands on his waist, holding him so tightly there'll be bruises on his hips in the morning.

Sapnap moves down Dream's throat, pressing kisses and bites on the most sensitive parts. A particularly loud groan comes out as Sapnap nibbles his collarbone, and if Dream wasn't red before, he is now.

"So pretty," Sapnap murmurs against his chest. "Whole month and I couldn't touch..."

"I would've let you," Dream whispers back, tangling one hand in Sapnap's hair as lips abuse his skin.

How Sapnap is able to flip them over so Dream's laying on the couch and Sapnap is straddling him is a mystery, but Dream doesn't have time to contemplate it before their mouths meet again. The pressure of Sapnap's body against his hips is intoxicating and makes Dream moan with every movement.

"Would you dance like that for anyone else?" Sapnap asks as he rocks his hips forward.

"Only you, always only you," and Dream whines as another hip roll slides over his cock in the perfect way.

Sapnap kisses him harder in response and suddenly Dream isn't quite sure where he ends and Sapnap starts. The arms boxing him into the cushion, the hip bones pulled flush against his, the legs tangled with his, the overwhelming and comforting scent of his best friend...

He's kissing his best friend. He just did a striptease for his best friend and now they're kissing and Dream is completely pliant under Sapnap's touch and holy shit, if he isn't in love. It's hot and it's electric and he's never wanted to do anything more than kiss Sapnap till the end of time. 

Sapnap sits up and slides so he's between Dream's legs, which makes Dream let out a quiet whine when the pressure against him leaves. The sound gets a smirk out of the man above him, whose hands have come to the waistband of the black shorts. "May I?"

"Yeah, but don't have anything under..." Dream says quietly, turning his head away.

"Kind of the goal, Dreamy," Sapnap teases, and Dream giggles, meeting his pretty hazel eyes again. "You've got the fishnets."

"Those don't really count..."

"True. You know, we should probably get those heels off you first."

Dream kicks the heels off quickly since they aren't strapped in any way, both making a heavy clunk on the hardwood floor. The gloves are also slid off and tossed into oblivion. Another smirk from Sapnap and a slow finger ghosting over his happy trail makes Dream whine again.

"See, so good for me, getting those off."

A moan escapes Dream's mouth at the praise and Sapnap's finger dances under his waistband.

"Get them off, Sap, please, want you to- want you to touch me."

"Since you're asking so nicely." Sapnap slowly pulls the shorts down and slides them down and off Dream's legs, throwing them off somewhere to be retrieved when they're finished. Dream is straining against the opaque, solid fabric of the crotch area on the fishnets, desperate to relieve some of the pressure, but Sapnap just stops to admire him for a moment. "So pretty, so hard and ready for me."

"Wait-" Dream gasps suddenly, pressing a hand to Sapnap's chest.

Sapnap's eyes widen with panic. "Was I not supposed to-"

"No, no, you were, I just- lube, I want real lube, not just spit."

"Please tell me you've got some in your bedroom."

"I do. Actually... can we move there? I don't wanna fall asleep on the couch."

"Anything you want, baby." Sapnap leans down and kisses him again. 

Somehow, more blood rushes southward at the nickname and Dream blushes hard. Sapnap slowly climbs off him, careful to brush Dream's bulge, pulling a groan from the man. 

"And you're sure?" Dream asks, feeling more grounded as Sapnap's hand pulls him up off the couch. 

"Dream, this might be the most turned on I've ever been, I just watched you do a striptease that was specifically made for me, I'm pretty sure you can see how hard I am from my sweatpants, and I'm on my way to fuck you senseless. Yes, I'm sure." Sapnap kisses him, deep and slow, and Dream wraps his arms around him. They break apart a moment later when Sapnap grabs his hand and drags him to the bedroom. 

Dream falls gracefully onto the bed as Sapnap closes the door behind them (despite there being no one else in the house). A quiet moment passes as Sapnap drags his shirt, sweats, and boxers off. Half of Dream's mind rejoices over the fact that Sapnap is packing, and the other half sings praise for the beautiful body in front of him. 

"You know," Sapnap says as he comes to stand next to the bed, "George is gonna lose it if he finds out you bottomed."

"Sapnap, baby, let's not think about George right now."

"I can work with that." Sapnap opens the drawer of the nightstand and quickly finds the lube, setting it down on the bed next to Dream. "What's our safe word? Just in case."

"Uhhhh," Dream racks his brain and quickly comes up with one. "Don't laugh."

"I won't."

"Creeper?"

"Awww, man," Sapnap replies with a scrunch of his nose as he climbs back between Dream's legs. 

"See, because of that, if I didn't really want this, I wouldn't let you fuck me right now."

"Oh, come on, Dreamy," Sapnap says as his fingers start to pull down the hem of Dream's tights, "I had to, you walked into it. It's a good safe word, though."

Dream is about to jokingly say "thanks" but Sapnap finally pulls down the tights, releasing his cock, and he makes a particularly obscene moan, throwing his head back into the pillow. 

"You make such pretty noises, baby," Sapnap coos as he grabs the lube and squirts some into his hand. Dream moans again; he's got a weakness for the praise and the nicknames. "Oh, you like that? Like it when I call you 'baby'? Should I call you other things? Things like 'love'," Sapnap rubs his fingers together, " or 'sweetheart'," looks at Dream to get an okay (and receives one), "or 'darling'," Sapnap drops his hand, "or 'slut'?"

It's an indescribable feeling for Dream as Sapnap pushes his first finger in at the same time he says the last nickname. Said indescribable feeling rips a long, low moan out of him, shaking his body and making his hips thrust up into nothing. Sapnap's free hand grips Dream's hipbone, forcing him into the mattress, while his finger begins wiggling its way around, curling and stretching as best it can. 

"Oh, you really liked that." Sapnap leans down and connects their lips again, immediately licking into Dream's mouth and soon swallowing the gasp as his second finger joins the first. The stretch is uncomfortable at first but is quickly replaced with white-hot pleasure. 

Dream feels completely melted under Sapnap's touch. It's a new feeling, sure, but one that's far from unwelcome. He's never felt this... this safe with someone before, and he's getting addicted to the warmth in his chest. 

"I love you," Dream chokes out as Sapnap's fingers slowly begin to scissor him open. They quickly find his sweet spot and Dream's back arches as he lets out a moan. 

"I love you, too." Sapnap sucks another mark onto Dream's throat, tongue dancing roughly across his skin. Dream whines as it's finished but Sapnap just messily kisses him again, sweet and rough. 

While he's distracted, Sapnap slips in a third finger and Dream feels a pool of heat forming low in his stomach. His whole body is shaking now, vibrating with pleasure as the fingers dance over his sweet spot almost constantly. "Sap, I'm- 'm close-"

"Can you wait a minute? I'm gonna make this feel so good for you."

Dream nods, a tear running down his face, but it's a happy tear. Holy shit, he hasn't cried happy tears before, but he feels so, so good right now. 

Sapnap removes his fingers and Dream lets out a choked sob. 

"Are you clean?" Sapnap asks as he grabs the lube again. 

Dream nods, barely able to form words anymore. He feels absolutely wrecked and Sapnap hasn't even fucked him properly. 

"I am too, but do you want a-"

"No, no, wanna feel you inside me," Dream manages to choke out. 

Sapnap groans and has to kiss him again. "Dream, baby, I think you're gonna kill me at some point."

Dream can't say anything, just grabs Sapnap's waist in a plead to keep going. Sapnap slowly lubes up his length, almost putting on a show for Dream, then slowly moves forward so it's pressing gently against his entrance. Dream shivers at the size and bluntness of it on his sensitive areas. 

Sapnap slowly pushes in until he bottoms out, dragging a long moan from him and a broken one from Dream. He pauses for a moment to give time for Dream to adjust, then slowly starts thrusting, almost testing the waters. 

"Sap-" Dream gasps.

"Yeah?"

"More, please, more~"

And with that, Sapnap snaps his hips forward, hitting Dream's prostate and making him see stars. He makes a broken whimper and grabs at Sapnap's back, looking for something to hold onto, eventually threading one hand into his hair and dragging him down for a bruising and sloppy kiss. 

At the brutal new pace, Sapnap hits Dream's prostate dead on with every second thrust and heat builds quickly for both of them. 

"Yes!" Dream sobs as the kiss breaks. "Yes, Sapnap! There, fuck, right there! So good, feels so good, so good!"

"Yes, so good, baby, so good for me." Sapnap's hand finds its way between their bodies and Dream's so close that one brush pushes him over the edge to spill across their chests with a sound somewhere between a shriek and a moan. 

Sapnap fucks him through the waves of pleasure, already close himself, but when Dream clenches tight around him and whines, "Finish inside, please, Pandas, inside,", he's over the edge and filling Dream up. 

"You did so well, Dreamy, so good for me," Sapnap says as soon as he's caught enough breath to talk again. 

Dream feels exhausted and fucked out and so incredibly good, better than he ever has after sleeping with someone, and a wave of love and appreciation for the man on top of him rushes through him, causing more happy tears to slip down his cheeks. 

Sapnap kisses the tears away and pulls out, making Dream whine in overstimulation. He squeezes Dream's hand in apology before slowly climbing off him and leaving the room. 

In all his emotional vulnerability, Dream thinks for a moment that Sapnap might be ashamed of what they just did, that he's left for the night and this won't happen again (despite the fact they already confessed their love for each other), but he comes back a minute later with two water bottles and a wet cloth to wipe them down. 

Sapnap takes the time to slowly clean between Dream's legs, gentle and careful so as not to stimulate him too much. More tears slip down Dream's cheeks, because he feels so goddamn loved, and Sapnap wipes those away before catching his lips in a sweet kiss. 

"Wow," Sapnap says as he hands one of the water bottles to Dream, who takes it greedily and downs half of it. 

"Good wow?" Dream croaks, surprised at how far gone his voice is. 

"Way more than good." Sapnap opens the top drawer of Dream's dresser and pulls out two fresh pairs of loose boxers, handing one to Dream. When they're on, he slides into the bed next to Dream and pulls the sheets over them. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Because he does, holy shit he does, he loves Sapnap so much he wants to scream it to everyone in the world. He's in love with his best friend and his best friend is in love with him and frankly, they just had some rockin' sex. 

Dream buries his head into Sapnap's chest, glad to feel the warmth and the touch. Sapnap smells like sweat and cinnamon, and Dream throws an arm around Sapnap's waist and drags him closer.

They fall asleep tangled together, spent and satiated and in love. 

Now, how will they top this bet?

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut! How'd it go?


End file.
